Inside and Out
by Tough Like A Tiger
Summary: This is total one-shot KiMa smut! Please read and review!


**Well here is a oneshot with total KiMa smut that was a request! I hope you all enjoy and sorry its so short!**

* * *

><p>Well, at least they had succeeded. He was still trying to stay on the positive side though they both knew the others adrenaline was still rushing. It had been a hard mission that was only made worse by the stinging cold of Alaska. It had been about four months since Soul had become a death scythe and three since Maka had agreed to be Kid's weapon partner. Kid and Maka had been together for about six months and they had gotten quite close in that time. They knew each other well. And in this moment, Maka <em>knew <em>Kid was still feeling the affects of battle. Kid _knew _already what Maka was thinking, but before he could react, she had him against the wall in there motel room.

To say she knew how to work him was an understatement. Clothes were quickly discarded to the floor since Maka was apparently in no mood to be patient. White hot kisses were left burning along the shinigami's neck as he let _his _weapon control him for the time being. She trailed kisses all along his neck, jaw, along his shoulder. Then she began trailing them down his chest, but he already _knew _what she was going to do next. Her slender hand grasped his already enlarged member and she began to work him _exactly _the way she knew drove him crazy.

At first, it was just her hand, but her mouth was quickly added to the equation as she, without warning, ran her tongue up and along the bottom of his shaft. Kid couldn't hold back the moan that escaped as she did this for, she knew full well, that would make him cum faster then he'd like to admit. And, right as he couldn't take anymore, he stopped her and stood her up. The confusion she felt and showed only made it easier for Kid to turn the tables. Now, Maka was pinned against the wall, at his mercy. Really, if she wanted to, Maka could kill Kid with how she loved him. But it went the same the other way as well.

"Lets see what you've got, reaper boy." She said with a devilish smile.

And just like that, Kid was stripping her with the same enthusiasm she had just minutes earlier for him. She didn't try to stop him, instead, _helping _him discard her clothing. Now, white hot kisses were being placed all over her exposed skin well his free worked her in ways that made her cry out and beg for more. His other hand had her wrists and were pinning them above her head. Just as she swore her legs were about to give out was when he stopped and lifted her up. Her back was against the wall well her legs were now wrapped around his waist. And with one quick movement, he easily slid into her heat, making her let out an almost satisfied groan of pleasure.

This was the part she absolutely _loved, _because, since he _knew _her so well, he had the ability to hit every spot that made her toes curl and in minutes had her crying his name. Her nails unconsciously dug into his shoulder as he bit down hard on the nape of her neck, not stopping for a second. Kid loved marking Maka as _his. _And that's exactly what she was. His.

"Say it." He ordered her as he slowed his movements down. She knew he wouldn't let her finish until she said it. "Say it!"

"I'm yours." She whimpered out at first.

"Louder!"

"I'm yours, goddammit! I'm yours!"

Just like that, he had picked up the pace again and, almost immediately, mind numbing pleasure overtook her senses. Her back arched as she threw her head back in a silent scream, only to come to life with sound seconds later.

"Oh death, oh death! Don't stop!" She practically cried.

Kid released moments after her, feeling that satisfying pleasure also pulse through his body.

A few hours later, they lay together on there bed channel surfing. "You know I love you, right?" He questioned her softly. "I'll always love you."

Maka leaned up and gave him a small kiss. "I know." She murmured. "I love you too."

Yes, it was true to say they _knew _each other well. _Inside and out._


End file.
